Hara hetta!
by kancchan
Summary: Przez żołądek do serca.


**腹減った**

**Jestem głodny!**

— Nie chce mi się grać w koszykówkę — marudził Murasakibara, pokonując długi, niekończący się w jego oczach korytarz, w akompaniamencie swoich potężnych ziewnięć. — To zbyt męczące — ponowił swoje próby perswazji, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że na samą myśli jego brzuch zawył żałośnie.

Spojrzał z nadzieją do pustej paczki chipsów, która towarzyszyła mu od samego wejścia do budynku i aż syknął rozdrażniony, przeczesując palcami włosy, które wymagały konsultacji z fryzjerem.

Dopiero gdy odkrył, że nie miał już żadnych funduszy na zapełnienie żołądka zdał sobie sprawę jak w bardzo trudnej i podbramkowej sytuacji się znalazł. Zawartość jego portfela znikła w zastraszającym tempie, gdy spustoszył półki sklepu spożywczego przed treningiem.

Miał ochotę zawyć w bólach i mękach, aby podkreślić swoją życiową katastrofę, gdy zlokalizował w obrębie wzroku potrzebny produkt odżywczy, który przyczyni się do reanimacji konającego w mękach brzucha.

Patrzył jak mężczyzna pochłania roześmiane poccho, oblizując tak powakacyjnie oblepione cukrem palce, że aż silna nabiegła Murasakibarze do ust. Dogłębnie poruszony tą sceną, wykrzywił usta w triumfalnym uśmiechu, zgarniając pod pachę swoją ofiarę, która nie była jeszcze świadoma swojego okrutnego losu.

Atsushi nie dbał o to całkowicie i zignorował każdy jednorazowy akt protestu, gdy mężczyzna z przerażeniem odkrył, że przedstawiciel Generacji Cudów wpakował go do pustej przebieralni i zamknął radośnie piętą drzwi.

Niczym niezrażony, powalił jednym, sprawnym ruchem sprawcę całego zmieszania na ziemię i wepchał mu dwa palce do ust.

— Połknąłeś — szepnął flegmatycznie z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem, które na chwile rozpromieniło znudzony image środkowego Yosen. Zmarszczył brwi, wbijając oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w brązowe tęczówki, gdy odkrył, że nawet opakowanie świeci pustką.

_Tak się bawić nie będziemy_, mruknął w myślach, produkując swój umysł, ażeby wymyślił zasadniczo najszybszy i skuteczny proces zemsty na kimś, kto w bezczelny sposób zjadł wszystkie ciasteczka i nawet z głodującym Atsushim się nie podzielił.

— C-co ty robisz? — wyjąkał z przerażeniem poszkodowany, gdy obiekt jego traumy bezkarnie przejechał nosem po poczerwienionych policzkach i jeszcze głębiej włożył wskazującego, wbijając go boleśnie w podniebienie.

— Gdy go wyrzygasz, poczuję się lepiej — wytłumaczył Murasakibara, pewniejszym gestem manewrując palcem w ustach nastolatka.

Był trochę jak dziecko. Nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że ktoś miał to, czego on w danym momencie pragnął i może dlatego przydusił ramieniem brzuch mężczyzny, który zakrztusił się i zaczął powoli dusić.

Atsushi przesunął leniwie wzrok po jego twarzy i aż wzdrygnął się, gdy odkrył, że skądś go kojarzył, ale nie mógł sobie w pierwszej chwili przypomnieć skąd, dlatego dokładał wszelkich starań, aby zwrócił wszystkie posiłki, które zjadł dzisiejszego dnia.

Gdy do oczu Kiyoshiego Teppeia naszły łzy, Murasakibara wzdrygnął się i odwołał wszystkie swoje nieczyste zamiary na inny dzień, ażeby przypomnieć sobie ile kosztowało go energii, by pozbawiać wszelkich nadziei pewną upierdliwą muchę, która grała w Shouei, aż do ostatniej kropli potu.

Zmarszczył w śmieszny sposób nos, gdy „żelazne serce" zaczerpnął łapczywie powietrze i, korzystając z okazji, kopnął go w piszczel, uwalniając się od wpływów jego silnych nóg i ramion.

Atsushi wykrzywił usta w coś na kształt uśmiechu, gdy Kiyoshi wcisnął się pomiędzy szafkę a ławkę, opierając plecy o ścianę, jakby w nadziei, że się scali z nią w jedno i zniknie. Obserwował jego zastygłe w przerażeniu spojrzenie, które było widoczne nawet w półmroku, bo wdzierające się przez zakurzone okno blade promienie słońca nie dosięgały podkulonej persony Kiyoshiego.

— Nie ma opcji, żeby twoje oczy były czekoladkami ze słodkim nadzieniem, rozpływającym się w ustach, prawda? — zapytał trochę z nadzieją, gdy przemieścił się do gracza Seirin, zaciskając mocniej palce na ramionach szamotającego się bezproduktywnie Teppeia.

— Nie wygaduj bzdur — burknął Niekontrolowany Król, puszczając ze świstem powietrze z ust. Twarz Murasakibary była zdecydowanie za blisko i poczuł zawroty głowy, gdy aż do bólu słodki oddech owijał jego twarz.

Zacisnął powieki, aby powstrzymać łzy, które cisnęły mu się do oczu, gdy Murasakibara jak rasowy gwałciciel, przejechał językiem wzdłuż jego szczęki i oblizał prowokacyjnie usta, mamrocząc coś o tym, że miał w kącikach okruszki.

— Co ty robisz? — zdziwił się Kiyoshi, próbując odciągnąć od siebie Murasakibarę, który przyparł go do ściany. Bez skutku.

Gdy Atsushi zdał sobie sprawę, że Teppei ma spięte mięśnie i drży na całym ciele, całe ciepło, które zawładnęło każdą komórką jego organizmu, skumulowało się w jednym miejscu.

— Hara hettaaa~ — wymruczał mu do ust i pochłonął je w całości.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Nie zawiódł się.

Miały smak słodyczy.

Konsumował dalej.

O pojawieniu się kogoś w obrębie kilku metrów Murasakibara został powiadomiony przez nieporadny rzut do kosza oraz werbalne wyrażenie niepowodzenia, niezawierające w sobie ani grama złości czy przekleństwa. Atsushi starał się ignorować ten fakt, prowadzący dziki romans z czekoladowym pocky, które pochłaniał w zadziwiającym tempie.

Nadal czuł łzy na policzkach i wiedział, że gorąco zajęło się jego twarzą.

To przeszło jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia.

Jego tajemnica miała być zabrana do grobu. Nikt nie miał prawa wiedzieć.

A teraz pewnie sam się zdradził, becząc jak bóbr nad rozlanym mlekiem. Dałby wszystko, ażeby wykasować ten dzień z historii ludzkości.

Westchnął żałośnie i odwrócił twarz w kierunku nieproszonego towarzystwa. Wpakował sobie dwa pocky naraz do rozwartych ust i zaczął mówić:

— Myślałem, żeby wpakować wam spektakularnego…

— Czujesz coś do mnie, Atsushi?

— …kosza.

Murasakibara nie wypuścił czerwonego opakowania, tylko jeszcze mocniej zacisnął na nim swoje długie palce, aż knykcie mu pobielały, ale nie mogł powiedzieć tego samego o policzkach. Przygryzł wargę i milczał jak zaklęty, zmuszając się do przekalkulowania wszystkiego po kolei.

— Nie — odpowiedział chwilę później, gdy zwlekł się z ławki i zgarnął pomarańczową piłkę do kosza, która turlała się tylko w sobie znanym kierunku.

Atsushi unikał spojrzenia gracza Seirin jak tylko mógł, pozwalając, aby nieposłuszne kaskady purpury zakryły mu policzki nabiegłe krwią.

— Rumienisz się — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Kiyoshi, uśmiechając się blado na widok piłki w rękach środkowego Yosen. — Kurcze, powiedz cokolwiek — zachęcał, przełykając głośno ślinę.

„Kurcze" było wyrazem najbliższym przekleństwu jakie kiedykolwiek wyszło z ust Teppeia i nawet Murasakibara, dla którego w tym momencie priorytetem było ignorowanie wszelakich bodźców ze środowiska, skierował posłusznie głowę w jego stronę.

Nie wiedział, czego mógł się od niego spodziewać, bo Kiyoshi nie należał do osób przesadnie złośliwych, ani tym bardziej agresywnych, ale kto wie jak mógłby zareagować na dzisiejsze odkrycie?

Zamknął oczy. Wyczekiwał.

Cios nie nadchodził.

Otworzył oczy, będąc w gotowości w każdej chwili sparować spoliczkowanie, i zlustrował roześmianą twarz Teppei'a, która zdecydowanie nie pasowała do emocjonalnie skacowanego stanu Murasakibary.

— Dlaczego stoisz tak, jakbym miał cię zaraz uderzyć? — Kiyoshi cmoknął z niezadowoleniem i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku zdziwionych ponad dwóch metrów. — Oddaj mi piłkę, bo krzywdę sobie nią zrobisz.

Murasakibara nie miał bladego pojęcia, co się dzieje, więc wykonał posłusznie polecenie, modląc się w duchu, ażeby nie oberwać tą piłką w sam czubek nosa.

Piłka wylądowała na ziemi obok pustej paczki pocky. Kiyoshi złapał Murakabiarę za podbródek i uniósł jego głowę w górę, spoglądając z rozbawieniem na rumieniec, którego był stwórcą.

— Ty naprawdę się rumienisz. Pierwszy raz widzę, abyś był zarumieniony. Zazwyczaj jesteś zgrzany na boisku, gdy udajesz, że coś robisz — skomplementował, dotykając chłodnymi palcami policzka Murasakibary.

— Chcesz mnie uderzyć? — zapytał w końcu Atsushi z wyrzutem, gdy rywal w ramach protestu zaczął szczypać do delikatny w lewy policzek. — Doceniłbym, gdybyś zrobił to w tej chwili. Chciałby mieć to już za sobą — oznajmił cicho i znów taktycznie spuścił głowę.

— Dlaczego miałbym to robić? — zapytał Kiyoshi, pochylając się, szukając kontaktu wzrokowego. — Nigdy o tym nie myślałem, ale gdybyś zechciał, mógłbym się zastanowić — podsunął po chwili.

Murasakibara nie wiedział, czy chciał i cicho podzielił się tym z Teppeiem, który uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Możemy sprawdzić — podsunął najprostsze rozwiązanie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy.

— Jak…?

Atsushi nie miał okazji dokończyć „Jak niby chcesz to sprawdzić?", bo Kiyoshi wpakował mu piłkę do ręki w momencie, gdy produkował się na czuły gest.

Na twarzy Murasakibary pojawiła się ekspresja grymasów, ale Teppei nie przejął się przeżytym horrorem znajomego, wybijając mu piłkę z potężnej łapy.

— Chodźmy się zabawić~! — zaproponował Teppei. Podbiegł kilka kroków, kozłując, rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenie członkowi Generacji Cudów.

— Pomyślę o tym — zapewnił Murasakibara, a w kąciku jego ust zaczaił się uśmiech, gdy upolował swoją zdobycz w postaci pomarańczowej piłki.

Teppei nie wiedział, czy to groźba, czy obietnica. Ale jakoś nie za bardzo chciał poznać różnicę, bo gdy usłyszał „hara hetta", aż nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

_Nigdy nie byłem w stanie zapomnieć radosnego uśmiechu, który rozświetlał twoje usta, gdy wszedłeś mi w drogę. Miałem nieodpartą ochotę go zniszczyć, zmiażdżyć i pozbawić jakichkolwiek oznak wesołości, gdy sprawiał, że się w nim splątałem, nie mogąc oderwać od niego spojrzenia. Igrałeś z ogniem, gdy z roztargnieniem dopuściłem cię do kosza. _

_Nigdy nie byłem w stanie zapomnieć chwili, gdy zablokowałem twój ostatni, desperacki rzut, a twoje oczy pogrążyły się w skrajnej rozpaczy. Uzależniłem się od tego spojrzenia, tak bardzo, że na samo wspomnienie zalewała mnie fala ciepła, traciłem apetyty i miałem gorączkę._

_Szczerze powiedziawszy, zablokowałbym cię jeszcze raz i kolejny, gdybyś pozwolił, ażeby takie szaleństwo wypełniło twoje serce. _

_Nigdy nie byłem w stanie zapomnieć, jak grałeś do ostatniego gwizdka, mimo że różnica punktów tylko i wyłącznie się zwiększała. Uśmiechałem się lubieżnie pod nosem, gdy biegałeś bezradnie pomiędzy Aomine a Kise, próbując rozpaczliwie zwrócić na siebie uwagę piłki, która muskała tylko niechętnie twoje spocone palce. _

_Miałem chorą satysfakcję, gdy opłakiwałeś przegraną gorzkimi łzami, gdy o mało nie straciłeś równowagi w drodze do szatni. Przez ten cały czas cię obserwowałem i zastanawiałem się, jak bardzo musisz mnie nienawidzić. Podobał mi się sposób w jakiś się wtedy poruszałeś. _

_Nie powstrzymywałeś mnie przed upadkiem, a ja nie potrafiłem udawać już ani sekundy dużej. Chyba tylko dzięki temu, że nadal dzieliłeś się ze światem tym swoim entuzjastycznym uśmiechem, byłem w stanie przekroczyć „strefę" i beczeć po przegranej, jak małe dziecko._

_Wpuściłem cię do mojego świata i wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, jak usilnie starałem się okłamać samego siebie, że coś takiego jak miłość do koszykówki nie istnieje. _

_Kocham ją. Mocniej niż ciebie._

_Oi, Kiyo-chin, jak się teraz czujesz?_

_Jestem uzależniony._

_Jestem głodny. _

**Koniec.**


End file.
